


Dream a Little Dream

by hinkypunked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinkypunked/pseuds/hinkypunked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean keeps dreaming about Cas, so one day when the real Cas wanders into Dean's dream, there's a slight misunderstanding. But it's the fun kind of misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i've ever actually finished writing AND published something so congrats to me

So Dean starts having dreams about Cas.

Sex dreams.

 _Like_   _all the time._ And at first he's totally freaking out about it, but eventually he starts to get used to it. Kind of. It still makes him get all flustered and panicky when he's around the real Cas (though there's not much change  _there,_ ) but the dreams themselves? They're not so bad. So maybe he starts looking forward to them. And  _maybe_ on the nights he doesn't dream he wakes up all grumpy and forlorn and feeling sorry for himself. But it's not his fault, whatever wacko ideas his brain comes up with when he's unconscious, right? It's not like he'd do it in real life.

So then one day Cas needs to speak to Dean in private, and he figures he can just do it via dream. He's done it before, Dean wont freak out. Except when Cas turns up in Dean's dream one night, Dean knows the drill, and he doesn't hesitate. There's literally about 1.5 seconds between Dean being on the other side of the room, and Dean being all over him, Dean's mouth gently working opening his mouth, Deans _hands_ sneaking beneath his clothes, raking across his skin. Next Dean's mouth moves down to his neck and he's kissing and sucking and Cas can't even think straight- he doesn't know what to  _do_. So he just stands there, completely in shock, whilst Dean just keeps touching him in ways that makes him feel weak all over. And it's not that he hasn't wondered what any of his would feel like, because he has, but he never planned an appropriate response for if it ever actually happened because that's  _insane_. Eventually, thank _God_ , his body catches up despite his brain still being lost, and he starts to respond. He didn't even know he knew how, but suddenly he's kissing back and his hands are roaming Dean's body and pulling him even closer until their bodies are completely flush.

Dean starts to undress him. Cas lets him.

And Dean, for some reason, is enjoying this even more than normal. He leads Cas to the bed (which has just very convieniently materialised - dreams are  _awesome,_ ) and within seconds they're both tangled together in the sheets. And Cas is still vaguely bemused, but the feel Dean all over him is somewhat distracting, so he doesn't over think it too much.

After a few (blissful) minutes, whilst Dean is sat straddling Cas's waist, their eyes lock for a second. Dean gets a familiar  _zing_  of electricity that makes his whole body feel like jello, and its not that he's not completely used to it, he is, but not from  _dream Cas._ Dream Cas looked the same and felt the same and even smelled the same, but he lacked a certain intangible  _something_ that Dean couldn't put his finger on. But this Cas- this Cas had it, and he was only just realising. And Dean knew he had fucked up. 'Shit. Shit. Cas- I'm so sorry. Oh shit. Im so sorry- Cas-  _Fuck_ -' and he's pulling away and jumping up and _freaking_  out because what has he done what has he done  _what has he-_

'Dean.' Cas's voice is low and husky, barely even audible, but it pulls Dean out of his panic for a few seconds. 'Come here. Please.' Dean takes a few seconds to get his head (sort of) straight, and walks to stand next to the bed, where Cas is sitting up. Cas very slowly lifts up a hand, and lays it flat on Dean's back, and gently guides him down until Dean is back into his original position of straddling Cas. Their faces hover a few inches apart for a second, and then Cas tentatively leans up and kisses Dean, trying to follow the way Dean had done it to him previously. Its a little messy, but Cas doesn't think its too bad for a first attempt. Dean squeezes his eyes shut but doesn't respond. Again, following Dean's example, he works his way down his jaw until his lips are on his neck. Dean  _still_  hasn't responded so he mutters, 'Do you want me to stop?' Dean shakes his head slightly, and so he doesn't stop. It takes a little bit more coaxing but eventually Dean seems to shake himself out of it, and they're back where they left off. Except now everything is slower, and Dean is a little shaky. But Cas likes it more this way. Because now Dean keeps looking at him, and asking if he's okay, and whispering things into his ear.

Cas forgets what the hell it was he was supposed to be telling Dean, but it can wait until morning. Neither of them know if this is going to be a regular thing, but they both hope it is.


End file.
